


Emotions

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Consensual Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: 5x08 scene where Ressler comforts lizzie





	Emotions

Lizzie and Ressler burst into the room. Lizzie gulped as she looked around.  _Blood_. There was blood  _fucking_ everywhere. On the glass on the floor. Her breath got caught on a hitch as shock, anger and fear started to settle in her belly, and Ressler instantly took notice.

"It's okay, keen. He's okay-" Ressler started as Liz turned around to brace him. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes. "Where is he?" Donald swore in the back of his mind that he heard her voice break.

"Look Tom's a big boy" Ressler tried to calm her down; that didn't seem to work. Lizzie choked back a sob before abruptly blurting "Whoever he's mixed up with is capable of-" 

Lizzie couldn't hold out any longer; she let out a single heart wrenching sob. Reasler was hit with a pang of guilt. He felt so torn. "Keen- keen come here" he tried to pull her closer to him but Liz fought him at first.

"I can't-" Lizzie cried out as Ressler pulled her to him. "Shh" Ressler tried to soothe liz so he could reassure her that Tom was going to be fine. "Ressler I can't-" elizabeth felt her breathing start to accelerate as he held her to his body tightly.

Their bodies shook with the force of Lizzie's cries and she buried her head into the hollow crook created by Ressler's shoulder and neck. 

  1. "It's okay... It's gonna be okay" Ressler said into her ear as he looked around, grimacing at the amount of blood. 




End file.
